Too Little Too Late
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ketika semuanya terlambat bagi Sherlock untuk meminta John kembali padanya. JohnLock.


**Too Little Too Late**

 **Sherlock Holmes and John Watson**

 **Sherlock © BBC One**

 **Co-created by Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat**

 **Based on the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

 **.**

* * *

"John, dengarkan aku." Sherlock menahan kepergian John saat pria itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

John menggeleng, dan mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman Sherlock. Ia hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. John masih berusaha melepaskan dan membuat pergelangan tangannya memerah. Entah kenapa saat ini John merasa sangat lemah di hadapan Sherlock. Seharusnya kekuatan John lebih besar dibandingkan Sherlock karena ia mantan tentara tetapi ia merasa Sherlock menjadi lebih kuat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku membutuhkan." Ucap Sherlock tulus. Kesungguhan dalam ucapannya bukan lah sebuah kebohongan.

John tersenyum meremehkan. Tidak percaya dengan pria yang berada di hadapannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya yang sudah dua tahun di tinggal, dan menangisi setiap malam. Dan ketika ia sudah bisa meneruskan hidupnya, pria itu—Sherlock kembali tanpa beban sama sekali. Sungguh luar biasa menyakitkan, dan yang paling parah adalah semua orang tahu rencana Sherlock. Hanya dirinya yang tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan? Padahal John sudah memberikan semua kepercayaan pada Sherlock.

"John, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu kembali?" tanya Sherlock, ada rasa putus asa di sana.

John ingin membalas ucapan Sherlock, tetapi mulutnya kembali merapat.

Sherlock melepaskan genggamannya,dan ada rasa bersalah ketika melihat pergelangan John. Lagi-lagi ia membuat John menderita. Ketika John melepaskan genggamnya, ada satu dorongan yang menggerakkan Sherlock yaitu penyesalan.

Kenapa dulu Sherlock melepaskannya? Ia tersadar bahwa ada suatu ikatan di antara mereka yang berbeda dengan orang lain.

Sherlock dapat melihat bahwa John ragu. Dari gerak John, Sherlock mengetahui bahwa hanya sedikit celah untuk menyakinkan John untuk kembali padanya. Ada rasa ketidakpercayaan pada dirinya dan membuat Sherlock semakin bersalah. Sherlock memang pria yang paling bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang tulus dengannya.

John—orang pertama yang datang pada kehidupannya dengan tulus, tanpa pamrih. Ribuan kali perbuatan dirinya yang di luar akal, John dapat menerimannya dan terkadang memandang dirinya sebagai pahlawan. Tetapi karena Sherlock ingin melindungi John, ia melakukan suatu kesalahan yang fatal. Seharusnya ia menceritakan semuanya pada John tanpa harus menyembunyikannya.

Kebohongan untuk kebaikan ternyata membuat John tidak mempercayainya lagi. Perbuatannya memang salah dan Sherlock baru menyadari ketika John menolah kehadirannya. Benar kata orang normal, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Dan yang paling membuat Sherlock sesak adalah John tidak membalas ucapannya.

"John, aku—"

"Sherlock hentikan," John menolak untuk mendengar ucapan Sherlock, "aku tidak bisa karena kau dan aku mungkin tidak ditakdirnya untuk bersama. Kau bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dariku." Akhirnya John mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak John, kau yang terbaik." Dengan penuh tekanan, Sherlock mengatakannya.

"Sherlock, kau sangat lucu ketika mengatakannya." John tidak tertawa, dia mengucapkannya untuk mengejek Sherlock.

"John," ada permohonan di sana.

"Tidak Sherlock."

John tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. air matanya sudah berada di ujung dan ia tidak ingin Sherlock melihatnya menangis. John memutuskan untuk pergi.

Sherlock memegang pundak John berusaha menahannya kembali. Setidaknya hal itu yang menunjukkan kesungguhan hatinya bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan John bukan orang lain. Ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Tangan John menyentuhnya dengan lembut, menyingkirkan dari sana. Sekian detik tangan John menyentuhnya terasa seperti selamanya.

Inilah akhir dari semuanya. Begitu yang dipikirkan Sherlock.

"Maaf, Sherlock." Hanya dua kata itu yang terakhir ia dengar dari John sebelum John menghilang darinya.

Tanpa ada beban, tangan Sherlock terayun pelan. Ia memandangi punggung John, dan menghilang ke dunia luar.

Sherlock memandangi kepergian John. Sebelum John keluar dari apartemen, sempat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sherlock. Senyuman tulus itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Senyuman yang akan ia jaga selalu di dalam memorinya.

Hancur sudah Sherlock tanpa John di sisinya.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Jakarta, 17/09/2016, 13:48**

 **Ini pembalasan saya buat Sherlock yang gak mau jujur sama John~**

 **Cerita ini diambil setelah ending season 2~**


End file.
